


Day 20: Spencer's Secret

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Spencer has a secret that he's keeping from his boyfriend. Will Derek be able to convince Spencer to tell him? And how?





	Day 20: Spencer's Secret

For the first time in…forever, Spencer was terrified to go to work. He wasn’t terrified last year when he and Derek finally got together, and he knew that the team would find out. Spencer was so scared that instead of having Derek pick him up like normal, he told Derek he would see him there. He thought about faking sick and taking a sick day. But, one, he had never taken a sick day in his life, and two, Derek would know something was up. He looked at Princess Leia, his guinea pig.

“What do I do?”

Princess Leia squeaked, and Spencer sighed, “Yeah, I know. I need to go. I need to tell him.”

Spencer yelped when he saw how late it was and rushed through getting ready, calling himself a cab instead of taking the train.

“Well this is a first,” Emily raised an eyebrow when he walked into the bullpen. “Dr. Reid is late.”

“Yeah, sorry, I had to take care of some things.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Spencer’s desk, “Hey Pretty boy, everything okay?”

Spencer looked up at Derek and he wanted to be sick. He nodded, “Yeah…I’m fine. Um…can we talk?”

Derek frowned, “Yeah, but later, it looks like Hotch wants us all in the conference room. Think it’s a case.”

Spencer groaned. Great. Just what he needed.

As everyone sat down, JJ began.

“You all are heading to Corpus Christi, Texas. Richard Daniels sixty-five, Melissa Dunlevy forty-five, Gertrude Rosen twenty-five, and Xavier Isenburg two months, all four were found within a week from each other. Because of the nature of each of the deaths, the authorities don’t seem to believe they were connected. Or at least they didn’t until they got the results back from Xavier’s cause of death.”

Hotch frowned, “What do you mean?”

JJ rubbed her face, “Richard, Gertrude, and Melissa were all found dead in their homes. Xavier wasn’t. He was found at a day care. They suspected negligent worker until the coroner confirmed that his death coincided with the other three.”

“Well there’s certainly a pattern,” Derek said. “He’s killing them by their age in twenties.”

“Other than the age, there’s nothing else that seems to be a pattern. He’s killed male and female,” Rossi frowned. “So, what’s the significance of the age?”

Everyone turned toward Spencer who looked green. Derek frowned, “Spencer? Babe?”

Spencer pushed away from his chair and ran toward the men’s room. Everyone looked confused.

“That’s never happened before,” Penelope commented. “And this is even something I can stand looking at. Well…a little.”

Derek went to go check on his boyfriend. Spencer was in a stall profusely throwing up.

“Babe? You okay?”

“Y-yeah, gimme a minute.”

After a few minutes, Derek hears the toilet flush and Spencer walks out and heads to the sink to rinse his mouth. Derek leans against the wall eyeing him.

“You sure? I mean, that’s never happened to you before and this was pretty mild from the things we’ve seen.”

Spencer nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine. I think, I may be getting a little sick, but I swear I’m fine.”

Derek cocked his head and eyed him for a bit before nodding, “So, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

Spencer chewed his lip, “It’s nothing.”

Derek sighed and pulled Spencer close and kissed him. Spencer moaned, arching into him. Derek chuckled softly. He gently nipped Spencer’s earlobe.

“You know you can talk to me about anything baby. That’s what I’m here for,” He patted Spencer’s ass and left the bathroom.

Spencer groaned, fixing himself and headed back to the conference room.

“Reid, everything okay?” Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded.

**_CMCMCMCM_ **

It took them about three and a half hours to reach Corpus Christie. Spencer spent most of that time in the bathroom of the jet throwing up. Derek was really worried, as were the others.

Hotch looked at his watch as they landed, “Why don’t we all get some rest?”

Spencer shook his head, “Hotch, if we do that, the unsub could very well get away. And we won’t get another chance until he comes out and starts killing again.”

Hotch eyed Spencer and sighed, “Okay. So, Reid, Morgan, you two are at the crime scene. JJ, you and Prentiss are at the ME, Rossi and I will start at the station.”

Everyone dispersed. Derek eyed his boyfriend as they drove to the latest crime scene which was the day care. He knew Spencer said he was okay, but he knew Spencer. And, he was far from okay. He just didn’t understand why Spencer wouldn’t talk to him.

**_CMCMCMCM_ **

As soon as Spencer got back to the precinct, he ran into the bathroom to throw up again. This time, Hotch followed. Spencer was shocked to see Hotch.

“Hotch I’m…”

“You’re not fine. And I know why. “

Spencer blinked, “Ho-Hotch? What are you talking about?”

Hotch chuckled, “I’m a profiler remember? I also was married with a kid. I know what morning sickness looks like. You’re pregnant. And I’ll take it from your expression that Morgan has no clue.”

Spencer looked down. Hotch frowned, “Why are you scared to tell him? You know he loves you. And he’s gonna love you no matter what.”

“How can he? I’m a freak. Well…a bigger freak.”

Hotch sighed, “Reid, you’re not a freak. And nothing will ever make you a freak. You are extraordinary. You are an amazing human being. And there is nothing wrong with you. But, you gotta talk to Morgan. He’s worried sick.”

Spencer nodded, “I will.”

**_CMCMCMCM_ **

Spencer took a deep breath. He was going to tell Derek as soon as he got back from his nightly run. Even though it was nearly a hundred degrees in Texas, Derek still went out for his nightly run. Spencer’s mouth was dry, and his hands were sweaty. Hotch was right. He needed to tell Derek. So, he was. As soon as he got back, he was going to spit it out.

As soon as Derek got back, all the words dried up in his throat and all he could think was how hot his boyfriend looked standing there all sweaty. He stood and walked over to Derek and pulled him in a kiss. Derek moaned. He was still getting used to Spencer being assertive in the bedroom.

“Want something baby?” He mumbled against Spencer’s lips.

Instead of saying what he had been planning to say, he opened his mouth and said, “You need to fuck me. Now.”

Derek chuckled, “Damn, look at my baby getting all assertive. You sure baby?”

Spencer nodded, “Yes. Now, Derek.”

Derek chuckled again and lay Spencer on the bed. He slowly stripped his lover, kissing each and every inch of creamy skin that was exposed. He didn’t just kiss it, he kissed, sucked, and bit. Spencer arched and moaned with every touch. His head falling back as he panted heavily. His legs constantly opening and closing in a distinct rhythm. Derek stepped back causing Spencer to utter a sound of frustration.

“Calm down baby, had to get the lube.”

Derek wiggled back on the bed and popped open the cap before coating his fingers. He took the tip of Spencer’s cock in his mouth as he teased his entrance with a finger. Spencer moaned, lifting his hips. Easily, Derek slipped a finger into Spencer’s hole.

“Fuck,” Spencer panted.

Derek laughed. It was still a bit weird hearing Spencer curse.  He continued sucking as he continued penetrating and prepping Spencer.

“Oh, God!! Derek I’m gonna cum!” Spencer yelped and shot his load in Derek’s mouth.

Derek pulled back and swallowed as he continued to prep Spencer. He continued to prep him gently until he had four fingers in Spencer’s hole and Spencer was cursing him. Derek chuckled. It was funny to know that the rest of the team would never see Spencer like this.  And this was only reserved for him.

He pulled his fingers out and instructed Spencer to get on his hands and knees. Gripping his boyfriend’s hips, he pushed his cock inside.

“Oh god, finally! Swear you were trying to kill me,” Spencer mumbled.

Derek smacked Spencer’s ass, “Oh shut up.”

Derek rocked his hips hard. Spencer’s head pressed against the pillow and he panted. Derek fucked Spencer hard and fast, drawing out multiple orgasms from both parties. At one point, Derek ended up on his back and Spencer was riding him. Derek had to admit, it was his favorite position. He loved it when Spencer rode him. He reached up and tweaked his nipples.

“FUCK!!” Spencer arched. His nipples were sensitive. Derek frowned but said nothing.

Derek switched them, and Spencer lay on his back with Derek between his legs, “Wanna see your face. Want you to watch me as I cum.

“Close Derek, please…”

Derek nodded and wrapped a hand around Spencer’s cock jerking it with a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before the two of them came at the same time. Spencer came all over Derek’s hand and his belly while Derek filled Spencer with his seed.

Later, after the two were showered and the sheets had been changed, they lay in each other’s arms.

“Baby, what’s going on?”

Spencer eyed him tiredly, “Nothing. I promise.”

Derek sighed. He knew it wasn’t true.

**_CMCMCMCM_ **

The next morning, Hotch left JJ and Spencer at the precinct while he and the others went out. Everything went fine, and Spencer seemed to have narrowed down the unsubs hunting grounds and the two were just talking. As the others came back, he said something, clearly forgetting JJ had been pregnant.

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE PREGNANT?!”

Spencer winced, “Jayje…

Derek froze. _Pregnant? But…that’s impossible. Right?_ Hotch cleared his throat and the two jumped. JJ turned red. Spencer noted Derek’s face and his eyes filled with tears.

“Morgan, take Reid out of here.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Come on pretty boy. Let’s head to the hotel.”

Spencer willingly followed. No one said a word on the drive. In fact, no words were spoken until they reached their room.

“I’m sorry!”

Derek blinked, “Wait, why?”

Spencer went into this rushed and tearfully explanation of how he knew he was freak and how he knew Derek probably wouldn’t want him anymore and he knew Derek probably didn’t want to have kids.

Derek put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder, “Baby, calm down. I just…I’m confused. You’re a guy.”

Spencer swallowed, “I’m a carrier. Only one out of every ten males have it. It’s a mutated gene that allows males to get pregnant. It’s…It kind of changes our biological structure in a way. We don’t have a vagina and some males can’t nurse, but it allows us to have a womb to be able to carry the baby.”

Derek blinked, “Huh. And how about delivery? How are the babies delivered? Do you know?”

“Through Cesarean section,” Spencer explained.

Derek blinked, “You said, some males can’t nurse. Which means that some can? What about you? Is that why your nipples were so sensitive?”

Spencer nodded, “Yes, some males can nurse, but its rare and they can only nurse for the first six months. Yes, I can nurse and I’m not sure if that’s why my nipples were sensitive.”

Derek nodded and kissed him, “Now everything makes sense. But, damn Spencer, you really had me worried.”

Spencer lay his head on Derek’s chest, “I’m sorry. I was just scared.”

Derek nodded, “I get it. So, when we get home, you and Princess Leia are moving in with me.”

Spencer chuckled.


End file.
